Unalloyed
by seerstella
Summary: When a collection of letters is found, Lilly and her team have to reopen an already closed murder case in 2004, involving an interning nurse and his boyfriend. Case fic, crossover between Takumi-kun and Cold Case. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Title: Unalloyed

Author: Seer M. Anno

Fandom: Cold Case x Takumi-kun Series

Genre: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fandom except the story below.

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Character death(s), slash, possible OOCness, some non-con aspects

Summary: When a collection of letters is found, Lilly and her team have to reopen an already closed murder case in 2004, involving an interning nurse and his boyfriend.

A/N: Case fic, with crossover between Cold Case and Takumi-kun Series. Thus, this is an AU that takes place in Philadelphia instead of Japan. Yes, I know, this is another crossover. A close friend challenged me to make another fic like _That Sunny Blue Sky_ , and this is dedicated to him. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

 **Unalloyed**

 **Cold Case x Takumi-kun Series**

 **Seer M. Anno**

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

* * *

October 10, 2004

 **(Opening Song: 'Holiday' by Green Day)**

"I'm coming in!"

Unceremoniously, the wooden door was opened and a young man walked in. He looked nervous, yet a huge smile was crossing his face. He closed the door and adjusted his bag before running towards the desk behind which another man was working. The other didn't seem to notice him, but the young man didn't mind. He was used to it, after all.

"Have you eaten yet? I don't want you to get sick!" He glanced at the books, where the name _MISU_ was written in both kanji and Latin alphabets. "Have you been working since you get home? It was five hours ago!"

"Shut up, I'm busy."

"Can I sit here, please? Arata-san?"

Misu, who'd been writing whatever it was on a piece of paper, didn't even look up as he answered. "Do whatever you want, Shingyouji."

The young man called Shingyouji nodded and happily sat down across from Misu. He continued to watch the other working, and subsequently fell asleep. He looked so comfortable, with his head resting snugly on his folded arms. It was his steady breathing that gave the signal that he'd fallen into a deep slumber, and the reason Misu stopped writing.

Misu looked up with a sigh. He knew better than to wake Shingyouji up and kick him out the room; to make him go to the bedroom. Shingyouji would pester him to no end. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked to see that guy around. A small smile, one that never appeared in front of anyone, slowly crossed his lips. He saw a small piece of paper Shingyouji was holding and pulled it out his grasp. After reading the words in it, it was a confirmation letter from a hospital. Kanemitsu Shingyouji was accepted in a six months nursing internship program.

 _What great news._

Misu closed all the medical books he'd been reading and writing summaries from. They could wait; he had afternoon classes tomorrow, after all. He mimicked Shingyouji's sleeping pose and watched him. He made sure to buy something for him to celebrate it tomorrow. Even though Shingyouji didn't tell him, Misu knew it was better to make a surprise.

All the way, his smile didn't fade. _Such pet._

* * *

October 26, 2004

It was already past midnight and the river was streaming quietly. The forest that surrounded it didn't even make any noise, as if the creatures in it were holding their breaths. But on a point lay someone, a young man in his twenties. His face was pale and his lips blue, while his short hair waved slowly along with the water.

It wasn't long before the stream reclaimed him, getting him between it, swallowing him.

A few days later, a police officer wrote down _MURDER, 2004_ on the edge of the yellow folder belonged to the Philadelphia Police Department before putting it inside a white box. After putting it on the shelf, he picked up a black marker and wrote _SHINGYOUJI, K._ on the body and _CLOSED_ on the lid before walking away. He took his newspaper on his way back upstairs, with the headline written in big, black letters.

 _BOYFRIEND CONVICTED OF MURDER_

 _Arata Misu jailed for life_

* * *

April 2, 2009

Philadelphia Police Department

"Lil, someone wants to see you."

Detective Lilly Rush looked up from the newspaper she was reading. Her superordinate, Lieutenant John Stillman, was staring at her behind his glasses. He nodded at the direction of the door, and she saw a bespectacled Japanese young man standing there. He looked very calm, as if he belonged in the PD all along.

"Good morning. Are you Detective Rush?"

Lilly nodded and they shook hands. "And you are?"

"My name is Shozou Akaike. I was told that I have to see you if it's related to murder cold cases."

"Is that so?" Lilly was honestly flattered, but she kept it to herself. They went into Lilly's workplace, and Akaike shook hands with Stillman before sitting down.

"Well, cut to the chase. Here." He gave Lilly a piece of paper from his coat pocket, which she took.

"What is this?"

"Some letters written by my late friend, Reiji Minoiwa," Akaike explained, fixing his glasses. "He died last week in a heart attack. But before that, he asked me to open a secret folder in his laptop. I did what he told, and got this. Those are written in Japanese, but I translated them so you can read it."

Lilly hummed absently and looked back at the paper. The letters were short, merely a few sentences. The amount was equally little; only five of them. The female detective read the words on the beginning of each letter, for it was the sole recipient.

 _To Mitsu-chan_

"Who's Mitsu-chan?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's someone we both know named Kanemitsu Shingyouji. He… was murdered in 2004 by his boyfriend. It was crazy, to say the least."

"I see. Does that mean it's a closed case?"

"Indeed. Until I read those." Akaike gestured to the paper. "Just… take a look at the last one. It's just… it bothers me a lot." Lilly gave a nod and obliged. The letter was the shortest one.

 _To Mitsu-chan,_

 _I'm starting to think that I might be the one who made you suffer. I'm sorry and not sorry at the same time. Love is confusing, right? I bet you know that too._

 _Reiji_

"Did they hate each other?"

Akaike shrugged at that question. "No, never saw them fighting." He paused and stared deeply at the detective. "You see, Detective, I'm not intuitive. It's not my strongest point. But I have a feeling that maybe… just maybe… Misu isn't guilty."

* * *

A/N: Is this a good start? Hope you like it! This story is dedicated to M, who challenged me to write. Speccy!Akaike is a reference to Ryu Inui from Tokyo Ghost Trip and the archery captain(?) from Seven Days. Takki looks hella good in specs XD

Btw, the river is the one featured in the episode _One Small Step_. It wasn't wide but deep and the stream was strong.

Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

* * *

"Five years ago, on October 31, 2004, Arata Misu, twenty-five years old, was convicted for the murder of his boyfriend, Kanemitsu Shingyouji, aged twenty-four. He pleaded guilty and was spared from the electric chair."

"Life?" Stillman asked from the place where he was standing, a few steps from Lilly who was reopening Shingyouji's case box. She examined the picture of the young men, with Misu's arm circling Shingyouji's form stiffly. Shingyouji was beaming and smiling widely at the camera and Lilly wondered why someone wanted to hurt such a sweet boy.

"Yes. Possibility of a parole is in twenty-five years."

"How did Misu get involved?"

"There were witnesses who saw Misu's car, 2003 white Chevy Impala, driving into the forest." Lilly showed her boss the picture of the car. "The forest ranger also said he heard Shingyouji calling Misu's name, but thought it was just a prank played by camping teenagers. Misu himself didn't have any alibi to back himself up. He confessed so quickly no further investigation was made."

Stillman picked the couple photo. "Looks like a nice kid," he commented. "Wonder why he ended up with such a grump."

Lilly smiled thinly. Misu indeed looked sour at the picture. "They met in Shidou Academy, a high school in Fukushima, before coming here to be independent in their studies. Both came here when Shingyouji turned eighteen. They just got their US citizenship a few months before Shingyouji died. Misu was in med school, doctor-to-be, while Shingyouji was in the nursing one nearby. That was all Misu told in the interrogation."

"What about their relationship?"

"Nothing. He didn't even say that they were boyfriends, aside from the fact that they lived together since they came here. As these notes say, ' _Arata Misu is a cold, detached man, with little feelings towards the_ _victim, when it was obvious that Kanemitsu Shingyouji was quite infatuated with him_ '."

"And this Minoiwa guy?"

The female detective shrugged at her boss. "Not much is known about Reiji Minoiwa. Same age as Misu. Had a degree in Hospital Administration. Straight-A student, class president, with interest in violin and tennis. Mom died giving birth to him. And his dad… Akihiko owns the hospital he worked at. Unlike Misu and Shingyouji, he was born and raised in Philly. No crime records."

Stillman picked Reiji's picture this time, the one given by Akaike before he left. He looked like a nice kid, even though not as sweet and naïve looking as Shingyouji. He returned it to Lilly before saying, "Well, I think we should pay a certain someone a visit."

"I'm with you, Boss."

* * *

The prison, as usual, was cold and grey. Even as police officers, both Lilly and her partner Detective Scotty Valens never liked the image of it. After speaking to the receptionist, they were taken into a small room where they could talk.

Not long after, an officer brought in the infamous Arata Misu, dressed in the bright orange jumpsuit for the convict. His hair was brown and cut short, just like in the mugshot of his five years ago. He looked around suspiciously, as if someone was going to attack him. He sat down calmly on the seat before the two detectives, his piercing eyes turned back and forth at them. It reminded Lilly a bit to Akaike, who looked like he belonged there.

"Misu," Scotty called. "Do you know Reiji Minoiwa?"

Surprise flashed in his expression, but Misu quickly composed himself. It was obvious that he didn't expect that question. "Why do you ask?"

"He died last week, do you know that?"

"Yes. Saw it on the paper in the dining room." He sighed. "I couldn't believe he's dead."

"Were you two close?"

Misu shrugged slightly.

"How about your boyfriend? Was he close to Minoiwa?"

Another shrug. He looked detached, as if he weren't the one answering those questions. "I think so. Shingyouji was interning in the hospital Minoiwa's dad owns. It was also through him that I could get myself in there. He was someone who always wanted to take care of things."

"Including you."

Misu looked up at Lilly who had said that. He quickly looked away, his eyes darted at the grey wall on his right. "Yes." It was no more than a whisper.

Scotty had enough. He leaned on the metal table and glared at the convict as near as he could. His eyes forced Misu to look back at him, his eyes equally icy. "Then why did you kill him, you bastard?" the male detective hissed before Lilly could stop him.

Misu's eyes narrowed. "I have my reasons," he said darkly. He leaned back to get himself as far from Scotty as possible.

Lilly patted her partner's back, stopping the banter before it could escalate. "Have you ever noticed anything weird between those two?"

The convict thought about it for a while. "Now that you asked about it… there was something on the first day I met Reiji. It was a week before I got my internship."

* * *

 **(Song: 'City of the Damned' by Green Day)**

 _"Do you think I can get in here?" Misu didn't want to say it, but the hospital was huge and popular that he wasn't sure that he could be accepted. The question itself was a slip on his tongue; he never wanted Shingyouji to know he was worried. That pet would never stop pestering him if he did._

 _Shingyouji grinned at his boyfriend. "Of course you can, Arata-san! I've got here, remember? I know you will. Then we can work together. I can imagine how fun it'll be."_

 _"Silly pet," Misu muttered. Shingyouji heard it and the grin widened. "Now, where's that friend of yours?"_

 _"Minoiwa-san will be here in a minute," Shingyouji said patiently. "I think you'll like him, Arata-san! He's nice, and I bet he'll help you get in here for real once you graduate. This time you can help out in an internship program, just like what I'm doing. Showing you the ropes and such."_

 _Misu shrugged. They continued to wait until a young man walked into the meeting room, where they were asked to wait. Shingyouji stood and urged his boyfriend to rise to his feet. "Arata-san, this is Minoiwa-san. Minoiwa-san, this is Arata Misu."_

 _Minoiwa's given name was Reiji and he was the son of the hospital's owner. Misu didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on him as he introduced himself. He shook hands with Misu and asked him a few questions about his studies, grades, and plans of specialization. Misu explained that he was going to specialize in cardiovascular, which made Shingyouji beam with pride next to him._

 _"Interesting," Minoiwa said after Misu finished his explanation. Something Misu couldn't decipher flashed in his eyes. "I'll see what I can do."_

 _"Thanks, Minoiwa-san!" Shingyouji cheered, bowing repeatedly. If possible, the grin widened even more._

 _Minoiwa turned to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

 _Misu shrugged and walked out. Outside the door, he could still hear their voices. Minoiwa's stood out the most._

 _"No, no! You owe me, Shingyouji-kun! Remember that!"_

 _He sounded… angry, and it bothered Misu so much even though he didn't want to admit it._

* * *

"What did he mean by that? Shingyouji owing something to Minoiwa?"

"I don't know." Misu shrugged. "I'll never know."

"You didn't even ask?"

"No. I thought it was something at work. We never really talked about it."

After exchanging glances, Lilly and Scotty stood. "Thanks for your time, Misu," Lilly said, rather coldly. They were heading towards the door when Misu called them.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Why did you just barge in and ask me questions? I killed Shingyouji, okay? I beat him up and left him there. So, can you just leave me be?"

Neither detective answered him.

* * *

A/N: Shingyouji as a nurse is a reference to my DaiMao fic _A Proper Painting_. I just can't imagine him having another job when he's an adult. Misu's hair in present time is like the one in _Pure_ , and the flashbacks had him with _Bibou_ 's (and _Ano Hareta_ 's) hairstyle. Thanks, BabaRyo, for having various hairstyles in a single character XD

Hope you enjoyed it so far!


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

* * *

The hospital that Akihiko Minoiwa owned was a big, busy one. Detective Kat Miller made her way to the receptionist and asked for him. Much to her dismay, he was off to Spain for a business trip. When it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone, she flashed her badge and let the receptionist call for someone. Maybe she hadn't been authoritative enough earlier.

A few minutes later, a tall man appeared from the back door. He spoke to the receptionist with low voice before turning at the detective. "Detective Miller, right? Please follow me."

Miller let herself being led into the highest floor, where the management took place. They went into a small lounge where there was nobody around. The man introduced himself as Takahiro Sagara, Minoiwa's family secretary. He apologized for the absence of his boss, which Miller accepted with a formal smile on her face.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm actually here to ask about his son."

"Reiji-sama? What about him?"

"What was he like?"

Sagara looked thoughtful. "Normal kid. Nice. Smart. Hardworking, workaholic even. Didn't speak much. Dad's favorite."

"Dad's favorite?"

"It's not like that," he quickly elaborated. "After graduated, he worked from the bottom, but we all could see how much his dad loved him. Two years and already became the VP, can you imagine that? This made him the best link for interning doctors and nurses, but we all know he always chose the best ones."

Miller showed him Shingyouji's photo. "Know this kid?"

"No. But his face looks familiar."

"He was interning here in 2004, and pretty close to Minoiwa. A nurse. Ring any bells?"

"Yes. I think so." Sagara hummed. "Saw him once…"

* * *

 **(Song: 'Give Me Novocain' by Green Day)**

 _Sagara was doing paperwork in his office when he heard the door being opened. He didn't pay it much heed; he knew it was Reiji-sama and he had a lot of work to do. His young boss had his own table next to his. Akihiko-sama had indeed trusted his son to Sagara, but it was apparent that the boy could take care of himself. He glanced at the doorway, and realized that Reiji-sama wasn't alone._

 _There was another boy with him, probably around his age. What surprised the secretary was that he was pale and at the verge of tears._

 _"Sagara-san, can you do me a favor?"_

 _The secretary stood. "What's happening?"_

 _"Just… please leave us alone?"_

 _Sagara didn't want to. He still wanted to know what was going on. "But, Reiji-sama, I have paperwork to do, and—"_

 _"I'll take care of it!" The boy snapped. "Please, it won't be long."_

 _"Alright." As Sagara left, he made sure not to close the door entirely so he could hear them talking. His effort was paid when Reiji-sama started to speak._

 _"Mitsu-chan, don't be silly. You know how much he likes you."_

 _"Stop calling me that! You sound just like him!"_

 _Despite the boy's protest, Reiji-sama only laughed. "Don't be silly, okay? He likes you, and how much I'd do for him to_ look _at me the way he does you."_

 _Sobs came from the Mitsu-chan boy, and then silence. It continued that way until the boy spoke up again, his voice trembling. "Minoiwa-san, he can't know about this. I don't want to lose my place here, and he'll kill me if he knows. I'm taking that out because I don't want him to know, you know that."_

 _"He? Oh, you mean_ him _. Of course he can't know! I'm not stupid, Shingyouji-kun. You're one of the best interning students here. We all love you, Mitsu-chan, especially him." Sagara swore he could hear mockery in Reiji-sama's voice. "There's no way he'll hear about this."_

 _"Just… promise me! Please, Minoiwa-san, please!" The sobs quickly became a string of pleading and weeping. Sagara was going to interfere; maybe the boy really needed help. But he knew better than to go against young boss' request._

 _"Stop being hysterical, Shingyouji-kun," Reiji-sama said, finality evident in his voice. "It's not something new around here, so get used to it. There, there, calm yourself down. What would your patients say if they see you crying like a baby?"_

* * *

"What were they talking about?"

A dark look crossed Sagara's eyes, but then he shrugged. "No idea."

"You said you were told to take care of Minoiwa, were you two close?"

Shake of the head. "No. I taught him everything necessary, but we weren't in friendly terms. I'm not really comfortable with him, and he had his own friends. Still, his death was a real shock to us. He was just so healthy… maybe he overworked himself. It was hard to tell him to stop working sometimes."

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Sagara?"

"Since you're here, go ahead."

"Did he die in this hospital?"

"Yeah. Akihiko-sama wouldn't let any other places took care of his son. Why?"

A small smile crossed Miller's lips. "Just asking. Maybe you can take that into consideration as well." She stood. "After all, you're dealing with the paperwork."

* * *

 _To Mitsu-chan,_

 _It's overwhelming, huh? Don't think you'll understand it, even though you're here for a while. Did it hurt when he touched you? I can't stop wondering, as sickening as it is. Still, he loves you more than anything else. How unfair._

 _Reiji_

Back in the headquarters, Lilly stopped reading the first letter written by Minoiwa because someone was calling her name. She looked up and saw Detective Nick Vera gesturing at her. He was sitting before a computer. "Take a look at this."

"What's that?" Lilly settled on the chair next to her colleague.

"The only CCTV footage from Misu and Shingyouji's apartment, taken on October 25, 2004. This was from the corridor, the nearest one to their apartment. Was checked already but they said didn't get the full thing, so consider ourselves lucky." Vera looked annoyed. He knew it was bullshit; the officers who handled the case had done a very lousy job. "Whatever. Watch it."

The corridor was empty. No wonder, it was already ten in the evening. A few minutes later, Lilly watched as someone made his way into view, carrying a backpack and a white coat. It was blurry, but the brown hair was unmistakable.

"Misu."

Vera hummed. "According to his confession, he was out again after Shingyouji fifteen minutes from now. Remember that the murder happened around midnight, and the forest is one and a half hour ride from there." Vera moved the seek pointer forward, making it show the detectives what happened about ten minutes after Misu walked into his apartment. "This is the best part."

The door opened, and a man in black hoodie walked out. He had his hair completely covered, but it didn't take long for the detectives to figure out who that was. Vera put the video on fast forward, but nobody else went out the same door until hours later. He finally stopped it and turned to his crestfallen colleague.

"Cops back then stopped on that guy walking out and completely ignored what happened after." Vera gritted his teeth. "What a bunch of lazy ass."

"Misu didn't come out the room at all," Lilly concluded. "He stayed home."

"His boyfriend did instead," Vera added.

"Yeah. Straight to his grave."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

* * *

"Care to tell us why you lied to us, Misu?" Lilly opened the conversation, walking around the convict in an intimidating manner. Scotty sat across from him, glaring at him all the same.

"Why are you here?" Misu asked defensively, crossing his arms before his chest. "I did my share. I killed Shingyouji. There, end of story. So can you just leave me alone?"

"How did he die?" Scotty demanded. "What did you do to him?"

Misu frowned. "I've told when I was interrogated, so—"

Scotty hit the table, the sound of it echoing in the room. Damn, it hurt. "You didn't leave your apartment that night! We know that, so come on! Tell us why _he_ left that night!"

"Who knows," Lilly provoked. "Maybe he got tired of your all and mighty coldness. Maybe he realized that he was better off without you!"

Much to the detectives' surprise, Misu jumped to his feet. "Shut up! You think you have the right saying bullshit like that, but you don't, okay?"

"Then tell us, Misu! It's the best you can do now." Lilly sat down next to him, her tone much gentler. "He wouldn't want you to be here, either."

Misu sighed deeply, and his stoic expression crumbled as his eyes became glassy. He slid back down on his chair, looking more defeated than ever. The story he whispered afterwards was obviously something he'd kept by himself for years. "He was no longer… a loyal pet. _My_ loyal pet."

* * *

 **(Song: 'Nobody Likes You' by Green Day)**

 _"Welcome home, Arata-san!"_

 _Misu rushed inside without saying anything. Shingyouji might look daft, but Misu knew he was more observant than he looked like. Misu wanted him to know he was angry. He was tired; the first day interning in the hospital hadn't been the best day ever. But that wasn't the main problem here._

 _It was Shingyouji. That Kanemitsu Shingyouji. His loyal pet._

 _"Have you had dinner? It's kinda quiet without you around." Shingyouji said gently. He grinned nervously as he led his boyfriend into the living room. "Since I don't have to go to the hospital today, I stopped by McDonalds after class. I bet you'll love the cheeseburger I bought for you! It's your first day of internship, Arata-san, we should celebrate!"_

 _Misu threw himself onto the couch and opened his backpack. He picked a crumbled picture and threw it on the table. Shingyouji watched it with wide eyes and they widened even more when he realized the people in the photo._

 _"Who's that man, Shingyouji?"_

 _Shingyouji blinked but didn't say anything. Misu had enough._

 _"Answer me, pet!"_

 _A sob was his answer. "I'm so… I'm so sorry, Arata-san."_

 _"Why?" At Shingyouji's dumbstruck expression, Misu elaborated. "Why are you doing this? You are mine, and nobody else's. I thought you've known that since our days back in Shidou!"_

 _It was a picture of him in another man's embrace, after all. Misu couldn't believe what he'd seen since he was given that photo. "I'm so sorry, Arata-san. B-believe me, I do… I just… just can't say it, p-please…"_

 _"Get out."_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Get out! You can't even give me a reason!"_

 _Shingyouji flinched and scrambled out submissively. Even in this kind of situation, he was still as obedient as ever. Before Misu could protest, he saw Shingyouji grabbing his hoodie and the car keys before went out the door._

 _Deep inside, Misu had no problem with that. Shingyouji loved that hoodie—a pet always loved his master's smell, he once said—and he liked to drive. As much as he was angry with him, he couldn't just leave Shingyouji with nothing. But before he left, the younger man held the door open for a bit and said in a choked voice,_

 _"Arata-san, I love you. I'm so sorry."_

 _Misu looked away. It was long after Shingyouji left that he slumped on the seat soundlessly, wondering why his day was so horrible._

* * *

"That was the last time I saw him," Misu ended his story. "After he was last seen in that forest, I told the cops I drove him there, beat him up, and sold my car after killing him. I got myself here and you got nothing more to worry about. Case closed."

"Who was that man in the picture?"

"I don't know. Never saw him at all."

"What makes me wonder," Scotty asked, "is _why_ you're doing this?"

Misu stared at him as if Scotty were some dumb kid in high school. "Don't you get it? This is how I pay. He died because of me." He sighed. "If I didn't kick him out, he might be still alive right now."

Scotty was struck silent at the revelation. Lilly decided to take over. "Who gave you that picture, Misu?"

"I don't know. Someone from the hospital. The guy from the pharmacy, I think. Stopped me and just slipped it inside my pocket. I didn't ask for his name, but I saw his nametag. Sho… something. Shozou, I guess."

The detectives stood and headed for the door. Scotty turned after his partner had left. "You once told us you beat Shingyouji up and left him there."

Misu blinked and nodded.

"Know what, smartass?" Scotty asked. "His body is never found."

* * *

Scotty and Lilly were just stepping into the headquarters when Detective Will Jeffries waved something at them. It was a large brown envelope, sealed tightly. "What's that?"

"Someone named Sagara just dropped by to give this. It's for Miller, but she's still out. Called her and she said to open it when you two arrive." He shrugged. "That guy left so fast. I wonder why he looked so scared. Now, c'mere, you two."

Vera joined them at the nearest table and let the senior detective open it. It was a stack of paper, and Lilly needed a while to realize what that was. "Autopsy results?"

"The one and only," Jeffries clarified. "It's under the name of Reiji Minoiwa. Died on March 23, 2009, 8:30 PM. Cause of death: cardiac arrest." He flipped the pages and stopped a while after. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Vera demanded curiously. He leaned forward so he could also read the words.

"Minoiwa had a high level of potassium chloride in his system." Jeffries stopped reading and put down the papers on the table. "High enough to kill."

* * *

A/N: We'll see our speccy pharmacist after this. Yay?

Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

* * *

"How does it feel to work in the pharmacy, Akaike?"

"It's great," Akaike replied quietly, fixing his glasses. "It's my childhood dream."

"What's the fun part being in that kind of job?" Vera inquired, staring deeply at the pharmacist. "Making meds… or controlling people's well-being? Making sure they have the right dosage for any sickness they have? But who knows, that work can be dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're familiar with potassium chloride, I take it?"

Color drained from Akaike's face. "No, of course not."

"Come on, boy. Just enlighten me. Maybe you got sick of Minoiwa and got rid of him."

"That's crazy." Even though he was trying to keep calm, it was obvious that anger was creeping into the younger man. "Reiji's my friend. I wouldn't do anything to him."

"You like him, right? But he liked someone else. Ouch, that must've hurt."

"It wasn't like that. Friends always help each other."

"Really?" Vera threw a piece of paper onto the table, right under Akaike's eyes. "Explain this to me, boy, before I lose my patience." It was a CCTV picture, taken from a car store that sold used ones. A young man was standing near a certain white Chevrolet Impala. "At least set this one right for us. Misu told the cops that he told you to sell that car, but it wasn't the real story, right? Tell me why _you_ sold Misu's car."

Akaike sighed. "That day, Rei hitchhiked to my place."

* * *

 **(Song: 'Dearly Beloved' by Green Day)**

 _"Shozou! Shozou!"_

 _Akaike rubbed his eyes and opened the door of his apartment. Reiji stumbled in, his eyes red and hair mussed like a bird's nest. He looked ready to cry again, and Akaike was alert in an instant. "Reiji, what's going on? It's two in the morning! Why are you here?"_

 _Reiji fell into his arms, crying his heart out like there was no tomorrow. "I'm horrible."_

 _Akaike kicked the door close and led him to the nearest couch. "Tell."_

 _"I can't." A long pause. Akaike sat down on another sofa in front of him. "I'm sorry, Shozou. I'll tell you, but not now."_

 _"Does this have something to do with your dad?" Even though the relationship between Akihiko and his son was good at the outside, it wasn't that simple. Reiji had to meet his father's standards all the time. And it was stressful. Akaike, as his childhood friend, was sure he was the only person to whom Reiji could talk._

 _Reiji nodded. "I want to run away. I'm so sick of myself."_

 _"You can't run away from yourself." Akaike tried to make him see sense. "Besides, what'll happen to the hospital? To your dad? To all the young interns in that place? You're the one who can get them under control, Rei." It pained Akaike to speak more, but he did. "What about that Misu? You like him, right? You can't just_ leave _."_

 _The other suddenly straightened and wiped his eyes. "You're… you're right. Sorry, I'm just so… shocked." A small smile crossed his lips, yet tears still coming down his face. "I think we have nothing more to worry about. All will be just fine. But, Shozou… do me a favor? Please?"_

* * *

"He left the car right there, in the forest. I fetched it with him on my motorbike and sold it, just like the way he wanted. I didn't even know whose car that was. I thought it was Rei's and he needed the money."

"Were you familiar with the forest?"

"In fact, yes. It's Rei's favorite place when he needed somewhere quiet."

"Did he finally tell you what happened?"

"No. We never talked about it anymore. I never asked, he never told. I thought he would tell me eventually, but he didn't." Akaike fell silent for a few minutes. "And then Shingyouji died. I assumed his death had something to do with Rei, but Shingyouji's boyfriend suddenly confessed. You should see how Reiji looked like when the news broke out."

"Relieved?"

"No, not really. He was sad and… a bit angry. I thought it was because he felt betrayed Misu he liked could do such thing, but when I found those letters… maybe he had another reason."

"I see." Vera pulled out something from Minoiwa's autopsy result and showed it to Akaike, which was actually a piece of prescription paper. "Tell me, is this yours?"

Akaike paled even worse. He put off his glasses and placed them on the table. "Yes. I didn't know if this could happen."

"You prescribed potassium chloride that killed your friend, how the hell didn't you know that?"

"It wasn't for Rei! It's for… it was for his secretary."

"Sagara? He asked you to make this?" Vera waved the paper on his hand.

"Yes. Look here." He pointed at the kanji written at the corner of the paper. "This is his name. _Sagara Takahiro_. Before you ask, I know better than to say no because I needed that job, okay? Believe me, I didn't want to do it. Besides, I hadn't given it to him. It went missing when I went out for lunch."

"Missing… how?"

"I remember looking everywhere but couldn't find it. I thought it was mixed up somewhere, but since Sagara-san didn't ask for it anymore, I didn't want to mention it." Akaike covered his face by his hands. "What a mess."

Vera put down the prescription and picked Minoiwa's letter. He read aloud the second one.

 _To Mitsu-chan,_

 _How are you? I wonder what else you are doing with someone so precious to me. I thought you were my friend! You owe me, Mitsu-chan… wait a second. It's such a cute nickname! Why did you even let him? You're already happy, why are you taking my precious person away from me? I'm your friend, dammit!_

 _Reiji_

"Anything else you can say about this?"

Akaike looked up. "One thing. Reiji was real possessive. Once he laid eyes on someone, nobody could take them from him. He called them his precious people and everybody should stay away. I hope I can be in that list, but it's just too late to know that now. All I know is that he was his dad's number one fan."

"Did Misu get in that list?"

"Of course. Rei talked about him a lot before Shingyouji died. He even talked about him _before_ he got that internship program."

Vera tried to make a connection. "That's why you gave that photo to Misu on his first day of work. To ruin his relationship with Shingyouji because you know Minoiwa liked Misu since the first day they met. That way, Minoiwa could have Misu for himself. Friends help each other, wasn't that what you said?"

"The photo was inside an envelope, Detective," Akaike replied coolly. "Rei gave it to me, sealed shut as it was. I didn't know what was inside. In their first days, interns have to visit the pharmacy, which was why Rei asked me to give it to him. But you can be right about that ruining relationships part. Rei once attacked someone who tried to steal a girl he liked, so I can imagine this happening."

"Minoiwa called Shingyouji Mitsu-chan once. He didn't like it. Intimidation much?"

Akaike was going to answer when the door was opened. "News," Stillman said, and it was enough for Vera to collect the papers and followed him outside.

"What is it?"

"Miller got this." Jeffries showed him a piece of paper. "Police report, dated October 15, 2004. Even though it was revoked not long after, we can still get our hands on it. Look."

Lilly, who just returned from lunch break, joined the circle. Vera scanned the document quickly before giving it to her. "Sexual assault, dated October 15, 2004. Withdrawn two days later for no apparent reason. Victim was… Kanemitsu Shingyouji?"

"Offender?" Stillman asked.

"Minoiwa's most precious person: good ol' Pops." Vera answered for him. "Maybe Minoiwa wasn't talking about Misu in his letters."

Lilly put down the paper in surprise. "All this time, he was talking about his dad."

* * *

A/N: Poor Puppy Shingyouji. And Misu. And Akaike. And all of the characters. Don't worry, I still love you guys! 8D

Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

* * *

Takahiro Sagara didn't like being separated with his work, especially when he was detained in such a dark room like this one. He wanted to leave, but Miller's glare stopped him. He wondered what he'd done wrong, for she'd been quite friendly in her visit to the hospital. Not to mention the other detective—Jeffries?—was staring silently at him as if he was some kind of bad guy. If only Akihiko-sama was here instead of him.

"Why am I here?" he braved himself to ask. "I sent you those results, right?"

"That's what we're going to talk about," Jeffries began. "You asked Shozou Akaike to prescribe you potassium chloride."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, please," Miller pressed. She took a chair and sat in front of the man. "We don't have much time. You know how deadly that thing was, and it was what killed your little boss. You know that, don't you?"

"Wait a minute, there must've been a mistake!"

Jeffries pulled out the prescription and pointed at the name on the corner. "This is your name, right?"

"Yes." Recognition dawned in his eyes. "I don't know what it'll do, I really don't. It was Akihiko-sama's order. I don't know what he'd be doing by it."

"What?"

Sagara closed his eyes. "If you put it that way… maybe Reiji-sama wasn't as precious to his father as he was to him."

* * *

March 23, 2009

 **(Song: 'She's a Rebel' by Green Day)**

 _It was a quiet day when Reiji-sama barged into his father's office. "Dad, can I talk to you? Please?"_

 _Akihiko-sama stood from his seat. "Fine, you little brat. Come here. Would you like some tea?" When Sagara rose, he was stopped. "It's okay, Sagara. Let me make it for him this time. Sit down, Reiji. I'll be there in a minute."_

 _Sagara didn't say anything as he watched the Minoiwa patriarch brewing tea in the corner. He had his back at both him and his son, so nobody could really see him. Reiji-sama himself was doing the same, but then he looked around anxiously. Sagara wondered what he wanted to talk about so badly that he just barged in here without any prior announcement._

 _It felt like ages until Akihiko-sama returned with a small tray of tea. He put it on the table and picked the first cup. "Go ahead, Reiji."_

 _His son smiled and took the remaining cup. "Dad, I've been thinking."_

 _"About?"_

 _"This has to stop. I don't want to keep looking around my friends just to make you happy."_

 _"Are you saying you don't want to make me happy, Reiji?" The question was asked in a low voice. "Weren't you the one who said that if my happiness is yours? I'm happy, why are you stopping it?"_

 _"I… don't know, Dad. It's just so wrong."_

 _"Listen, Reiji. You're doing nothing wrong. All you're doing is opening the path for all those kids who want to achieve their dreams. They're ambitious; they'll do anything to get into our attention. That's what you're doing."_

 _"I don't like it, Dad." Reiji-sama took a sip of his tea._

 _"I know that," Akihiko-sama replied gently. He moved so he was now sitting next to his son. Sagara could see him taking the boy's hand. "But you can't blame yourself for their tenacity. You're just… accommodating them. It's their decision, not yours."_

 _"What about Shingyouji-kun?"_

 _"Who's… oh. You mean Mitsu-chan. What about him?"_

 _"He was never ambitious to save his life, Dad."_

 _"That's where you're wrong. He was the worst, Reiji." Akihiko sighed before continuing. "He might have nothing for himself, but he would do anything for his boyfriend. That's what made him so… interesting. Pursuing him was a struggle, but it was worth it. His passing was a shock to you, wasn't it, Reiji?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Listen to me, Reiji. None of this was your fault. Don't get yourself trapped in guilt. You always pick the best ones to work here, so never worry yourself about it. Aren't I your most precious thing?"_

 _Reiji-sama nodded stiffly. "But I never share my precious people."_

 _"Oh, but they won't be happy with that kind of selfishness, my son. You know what makes me happy the most, right? Don't you hate to see me sad… or even_ angry _?"_

 _The youngest in the room stood abruptly. "No, Dad. Please. I have enough of this. You can't just control me anymore! I've been given a second chance, and I'm sure won't waste it." He turned and left, slamming the door closed._

 _Akihiko-sama merely leaned against his seat. "I thought he'd rebel against me. Such brat he is."_

 _Sagara had to admit he'd never seen his superior so… calm before._

* * *

"Second chance?" Miller asked. "What did he mean?"

"No idea, not at all." Sagara paused. "And later that day, he was dead. I never thought Akihiko-sama did something with that tea, but I swear I didn't do anything with that chloride he asked me to get."

"You know that your boss likes young boys, right?" Jeffries pressed. "Someone around his son's age. Like Shingyouji."

Sagara didn't answer that question for a while. "We're not supposed to talk about that."

"But he does."

"Yes, he does," the secretary admitted in defeated voice.

"Shingyouji did all that for Misu?" At Sagara's nod, Miller picked Minoiwa's letter. "Minoiwa knew about it all too well."

 _To Mitsu-chan,_

 _I was told that you've done such a selfless act. Playing hero, aren't you? First luring my precious person into your arms, and then turning to the cops just to silence him. What the hell are you doing? And it turns out you're doing it for your own precious person. I'm glad your report is withdrawn. Was it not good enough that you have to turn to the authorities?_

 _Reiji_

"Reiji-sama was going to destroy that boy's relationship," Sagara said, his voice hollow. "Because he thought Shingyouji-kun destroyed his with Akihiko-sama. I've suspected that too, but I never know it could be this bad."

"And he made it." Miller remembered the photo incident that led to the young man's death. "But what made him confront his father like that? Was it that second chance?"

Sagara shook his head. "All I know is he started to say that after he arrived from New York. Maybe you should ask his friend, the pharmacist."

"Akaike?"

"Yes. He was close to Reiji-sama. He didn't go there with him, but maybe he knew something."

* * *

When Miller and Jeffries were done, they walked out the room to find Vera but nobody else. "Where's everyone?" Jeffries asked curiously. He glanced at Stillman's office to find him there, reading some documents.

"Valens' out for coffee. Call him if you want some. As for Rush, we just got a call from the prison," Vera answered nonchalantly; his eyes didn't even leave the computer screen. His two colleagues turned at him with confusion.

"What happened?" Miller questioned.

"Oh? Misu fainted in his cell and needs to talk to her."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it this far! Yes, this one is longer than _That Sunny Blue Sky_ and really tough to write, but I like it. We still have quite some events to go, so hang in there. Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

* * *

"Nice try, Misu."

Misu shrugged. He still looked paler than before, but that was understandable. "I tend to starve myself when I'm busy."

Lilly sat down on the only chair in this infirmary, while the convict himself sat on the bed. He glanced repeatedly at the slightly ajar door, and Lilly could understand his apprehension. They weren't supposed to talk in this place, but Lilly managed to pull some strings and got what they both wanted. At least this place was better than the dark interrogation room. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Misu stared at his own hands expressionlessly. "It's been four and a half years since I lost him. I hate to admit this, but I miss him."

"You'll be released once you're officially proven innocent. We still have to find more evidence."

The convict looked up and stared at her. "Take your time." He sighed and leaned against the headboard. "It won't bring him back anyway."

"You know you're innocent. You didn't have anything to do with this."

"I waste him away, that's all. I won't do that again." Another shrug. "When we were both in high school, I helped him to get to Shidou, and he owed me. I found out that his parents kept fighting for his custody and it was thanks to me that he could get away. We found each other between our problems. Let's say… I saw myself in him. I got to the point that I had to set him free."

"You love him too." It wasn't a question.

"Would I run away with him to a whole new country if I don't?" At Lilly's cold gaze, he nodded. He tried to hide behind his usual cold and composed mask, but it crumbled as a lone tear slid from his eye. "Yes. He would never hear it from me, but I do."

"Misu," she called gently. "Minoiwa might be responsible for this."

"What?"

Lilly nodded and took Minoiwa's letter from her pocket. She began reading the fourth one.

 _To Mitsu-chan,_

 _I remember the day you withdrew that report of yours. You came to me, crying like crazy. You were so hysterical I had to kick my secretary out the office. Yes, yes, your precious person can't know. Whatever. As long as he gets here, you'll do anything, right? Including taking away what's mine. If only he didn't like you so much._

 _Reiji_

"Do you know what report he was talking about?" Lilly asked. At Misu's shake of the head, she continued. "He was sexually assaulted by Minoiwa's dad and tried to report it. But he revoked it because it wouldn't get you the job."

Misu glared at the ceiling. Despite that, he was obviously distressed even though no more tears came out his eyes. "He never told me. I would've taken care of it if he did."

 _You don't say?_ "Just like you never talked to him."

"True." He paused. "Sometimes, I dream that I have a second chance."

"Second chance?" The words interested the detective, for she'd heard it a few times regarding this case. "What makes you say that?"

Misu eyed her oddly, as if remembered something. "Minoiwa, a few days before he died, and I don't know what he meant. This is why I want to talk to you, actually."

* * *

March 20, 2009

 **(Song: 'Tales of Another Broken Home' by Green Day)**

 _"I'm sorry to see you here, Misu."_

 _Misu sighed as he sat down on his bed. He wondered what Minoiwa had done so they were able to talk in his cell instead of that dark and cold interrogation room. Either way, Misu wasn't complaining. It had been a long time since someone last visited him. "What do you know about it?" he muttered._

 _"I really am!"_

 _"Is that the only thing you want to tell me?"_ Because this is your first visit since I got here, you know _. "Why are you here?"_

 _Minoiwa threw himself onto the chair. "I need to tell you something. I have a bad feeling about myself."_

 _"And that's my problem how?"_

 _They glared at each other for a while. Eventually Minoiwa snickered. "You haven't changed at all, Misu. Wonder what Shingyouji saw in you."_

 _"It's none of your business."_

 _"Sorry." He looked genuinely guilty. "I come to bring you this. It's been a while since you last read something like these, right?"_

 _Misu's eyes widened when he saw three thick medical books Minoiwa pulled out from his bag. He almost couldn't find any words to describe what he was feeling._

 _"Whoa." It was all he could say._

 _"Did some talking and they say you're a good boy here." Minoiwa grinned at him before stood. "So here's your prize. Enjoy."_

 _"Why are you doing this?" Misu asked. He didn't even look away from the books Minoiwa had put on the table. He was still fascinated at the idea of reading about things he loved. "I don't even like you."_

 _"We're on the same boat, then." Minoiwa laughed bitterly. He was standing by the door by then. "I don't like you too, Misu. Neither have I liked Shingyouji. But as I said, I have a bad feeling about myself. I know I'm given a second chance, maybe you will too. I'm giving you these so we can be even, whatever relationship you think we have."_

 _"What are you talking about?" This time, Misu looked up at him._

 _"One day, when you have the chance, ask for my friend Shozou Akaike to visit you. You should ask him about Gii."_

 _"Gii?"_

 _"Yeah. Just ask him about Gii and show him one of the books you have here. He'll help you. He's a pharmacist after all, it's his job." Minoiwa smiled widely. "How relieved it is, to get it out my chest. Feels like I can breathe again. Maybe you should read the one about respiratory problems someday; it's quite an interesting topic. I'll see you later."_

 _Before Misu could ask, he was gone. Confused, he reached for one of the books, the thinnest one between all three, which was indeed about respiratory problems. He opened it and he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _It wasn't a real book. It was a secret box in a guise of a book. Inside it was a hole, and Minoiwa had put a small phone inside it._

* * *

"Where was it?" Lilly demanded.

"The phone? Still in that book he gave me. I can't even turn it on, but I know it has something inside."

"He mentioned something about Gii."

"No idea what he meant. I never have friends with that name, and neither did Shingyouji."

She stood and was heading towards the door when she remembered something. "Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?"

It was the first time she saw Misu smiled, as small as it was. "I saw Shingyouji yesterday, in my dreams. He was smiling at me with that goofy, stupid look on his face. You know, he might be my pet, but he was the purest one I've ever seen. I thought… I'd do anything to see that face again. It's been a while since I have that kind of wish."

"You think you've found your second chance?"

"When I do, as impossible as it is…" The smile didn't fade. "I'd be the one running to him."

* * *

A/N: Yes, that running part is inseparable from Takumi-kun Series. Those films are just full of running moments. Poor Gii 8D

Would love to see Misu running like a spazzfreak for Shingyouji, tho. But oh well, we can't have everything XD

Hope you enjoyed your reading! Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Longer chapter here. Enjoy!

* * *

 _CHAPTER SEVEN_

* * *

Scotty was the one who greeted Lilly a few hours after she was back from the prison. "Lil, we just traced that phone. It belonged to Reiji Minoiwa, and we found the only two files stored inside. The rest were deleted."

Lilly, with Akaike on tow, nodded in satisfaction. "And what are they?"

"One is a bad quality video, dated on the day Shingyouji died. The other's a voice recording, right on the day Minoiwa visited Misu." He sighed and gazed at Akaike. "Both are in Japanese. We'll need your help."

The pharmacist nodded gravely. "Count me in."

It wasn't long before he sat down in the interrogation room, with a laptop in front of him. Lilly and Scotty sat on each sides of him, watching it together. It was dark, and the sources of light were the moon and a torch someone was holding. It was obviously taken from a car dashboard, shooting out the window, at two figures standing outside. One of them was wearing a black hoodie and the other—who was holding the torch—wasn't as easy to be seen.

"Rei," Akaike called, almost automatically. Despite the darkness, he could recognize him. "It's him."

* * *

 _Reiji suddenly turned off the metal, heavy torch he was holding, enveloping the two of them by the darkness. They were still noticeable, but barely. Reiji wasn't loud, but his voice was still heard. "Shush, shush. Stop crying and sit down. Listen to me, okay? Do you know why I bring you here?"_

 _It was obvious that Shingyouji was extremely distressed. He sat down next to Reiji. "N-no. Why is that?"_

 _"This is my favorite place to think," Reiji answered. "I think it's a nice place to do it. So quiet, right?"_

 _"Yeah." They were silent for a while, watching the scenery before them. They were at the edge of a cliff. The gap wasn't too big that they needed a bridge, but it was dangerous enough if some kids want to jump to get across it. Down there was a river and the voice of its stream was heard despite the proximity between them, signaling how fast the water was moving. "Thank you, Minoiwa-san."_

 _"Imagine if you see Misu. What are you going to say to him?"_

 _"'I'm sorry'." Shingyouji sighed, hugging himself. "But I'll never be able to face him again."_

 _"Imagine if Misu's here in front of you. Tell him." Reiji ordered in a gentle tone. "If you can do it here, I know you can do it in front of him."_

 _Out of the blue, Shingyouji stood and shouted to the darkness. "Arata-san! Arata-san! ARATA-SAN, I'M SORRY!" His voice broke as he began to sob, but he kept his voice loud. "ARATA-SAN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"_

 _Reiji stood as well and grabbed Shingyouji, stopping his hoarse screams of Misu's name. He let the younger cry on his shoulder for a minute, occasionally patting his back. "See, Shingyouji-kun? Now you know how it feels to have someone taking your precious person. Now you know how I feel."_

 _"What?" Shingyouji let himself out Reiji's arms. "What do you mean?"_

 _"My father is my world, Shingyouji-kun. I used to be his, but things change, sadly enough." Reiji watched as Shingyouji took a step back, obviously not liking the way he was speaking. "Since his world has changed, I won't let anybody ruin mine."_

 _Understanding dawned on Shingyouji, and he gasped. "Why did you do that? I didn't report it, remember? I keep my mouth shut about this, so_ why _?"_

 _Reiji played with the torch on his hand, shining it right to Shingyouji's face every once in a while. "Do you know how bad it is, to have something precious from you being taken away? You have to know how I feel!"_

 _"I didn't mean to, I swear! How could you?"_

 _"It hurts, you know. I thought if I let Misu in, he'll stop pursuing you!" Reiji now sounded like he was going to cry himself. "But, no! He even sees Misu as a challenge, Shingyouji-kun! You're his world now!"_

 _Shingyouji approached him, but stepped back a few times when the light of the torch momentarily blinded his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am! Please!"_

 _Reiji didn't seem to hear him, and directed the torch to Shingyouji's face. The interning nurse continued to step backwards in surprise, lifting his arms to block the light. "Stop that! I can't see!"_

 _"You'll leave, you hear? If you don't mean it, drop the internship!"_

 _"But I need it! The money and my work experience—"_

 _"Drop it!"_

 _"Keep Arata-san! Please!" Shingyouji shouted desperately. "He's working so hard for us to be here, it's the least I can do for him! He's great, I can—"_

 _Reiji had enough. He lifted the lit torch, intending to hit the other with it. Shingyouji realized what he was going to do and tried to get away. But he lost his footing as he'd already been on the edge of the gap._

 _He didn't even have the time to scream as he fell into the river._

 _"SHINGYOUJI!"_

 _In reflex, Reiji tried to grab him, but there was nothing he could do. He stayed there for a long time, kneeling on his spot, before stood and ran towards the car. He grabbed his phone and bag before running outside the forest._

* * *

When Akaike stopped translating, he was as pale as a sheet. Both Lilly and Scotty weren't much better. They considered giving him a break, just for him to compose himself, but suddenly Akaike looked up at them. "Can I hear the recording?"

"If that's what you want," Lilly replied.

"I don't want to." Akaike put down his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "But I want to get this over with."

"Alright, then." Scotty clicked several times on the laptop, and Minoiwa's cheerful voice echoed in the room.

 _Shozou, this is for you._

 _You once want me to record my voice, remember? You and your requests. Sometimes you're such a silly guy. I wish I can add some violin and tennis part in here, about how acrobatic I wanna be, or how you can be such a mom since we were kids. Usual stuff, just for something to remember down the memory lane, but I'm afraid I don't have much time. So here you go, a message from Reiji Minoiwa to his partner Shozou Akaike. Partners in crime stick together, right?_

Akaike frowned and blinked several times, trying not to cry. Minoiwa suddenly sobbed in the recording, the fake cheerfulness gone almost immediately.

 _If you're listening to this, it means I'm no longer in this world. Why, you might ask? You once said people die while doing the right thing. Maybe, for once, I can be one of them._

 _Remember Kanemitsu Shingyouji? He was interning here in the hospital. He was murdered in 2004, five years ago, in the forest. His boyfriend was convicted for it and is in jail right now. So, I'm making a confession here. I was the one who killed him. It was also his boyfriend's car that I asked you to sell, Shozou. I didn't mean to kill him, that's one for sure. I wanted to scare him off a bit, so he'd leave the program and I could have Dad to myself._

 _I asked you to give an envelope to one of the new interning doctors named Arata Misu. That was his boyfriend, and inside the envelope was a picture of Shingyouji-kun and Dad together. I was so angry at them, but I can't ruin Dad's life. He's the most precious person in the world. Shingyouji-kun had to pay, especially whenever I heard Dad rambling about him. I was no longer Dad's center of attention, how much I tried to satisfy him._

Minoiwa paused at this, and he cleared his throat to make his voice steadier. Akaike paused the recording as well, and it took him a minute to resume.

 _When Shingyouji-kun appeared in my doorstep, asking about the picture, I knew I'd succeeded. Their relationship was ruined! I knew I should've stopped there, but it wasn't enough. I wanted him to know how much he'd turned my world upside down. So I brought him to my favorite place: the forest. The edge of the river, to be precise. I recorded the whole thing so when Shingyouji-kun suddenly resigned, I could show it to Dad so he knew that I never liked him showering anybody else with attention._

 _But everything got out of hand. Shingyouji-kun fell into the river. I was going to bruise him a bit—remember that metal torch you gave me? I was going to use that, it's my favorite. I swear I never,_ ever _, wanted to kill him. He fell before I had a chance to hit him even once, but it's still murder I committed, right?_

 _Shozou, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. I was a selfish, immature brat and I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to confess but suddenly Misu did, only a few days after. I think Dad also had something to do with it, but I have no proof to back me up._

 _So this time, I want to do something right._

 _I met Gii when I went to NY. Sad that you couldn't come with me this time. He and Hayama-kun sent you his regards. I found a second chance there and told Gii about it. He couldn't believe me at first, but he finally did after I told him the whole truth. I bet he's telling my story to Hayama-kun, too. I don't mind as long as they keep it a secret._

 _That second chance gives me strength, Shozou. I can't let this continue. Dad keeps eyeing the young boys I get in here in the internship program, and I realize that he'll never change. I have to learn that it's not Shingyouji-kun that ruined my world, but it was Dad himself. I saw how much those boys suffered under his threats and promises, just like Shingyouji-kun who was desperate to get Misu in here. I know I have to stop this._

 _Actually it's easier just to report it to the cops, right? But I'm a coward, Shozou. Shingyouji-kun was much braver than me, even though he finally revoked that report of his. Maybe… a part of me still didn't want to see Dad getting into trouble. He's still too precious to me, despite everything that happened. Besides, I know he'll lose the hospital if I report him like that, and I don't want it to happen. I just want him to stop._

 _I decide to talk about it to him first. I'll do it as soon as possible._

 _Shozou, I know he's capable of anything, so listen to me. I put this recording, and the video of Shingyouji's death, in my old phone I give to Misu. You might not remember him, so this recording is his proof that he's indeed the Misu that you have to help. If Misu's there with you, get him to Gii or Hayama-kun. They'll understand what to do. At least if I'm gone, you still have someone to bring Dad down._

Minoiwa was openly crying now, and Akaike looked like he was going to as well. But he didn't stop reciting out translation, despite the fact that his voice was shaking. He was as determined as his late friend to get the truth out in the open.

 _I'm sorry that it seems like I'm leaving you out a lot. I hope you're not angry with me… I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. This is the last favor I ask of you, Shozou. Thank you very much. You're the most precious friend I can ask for._

The recording ended with Minoiwa's laugh, which sounded more like a sob. Akaike covered his face with his hands and was in total loss of words. Lilly and Scotty stood, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Listen! You'll love this," Miller announced, barging into the headquarters with a folder in her hands. "This is a record from St. James Hospital, the one just outside of Philly. Found something interesting to share with you guys."

"What about it?" Stillman inquired.

"On October 26, 2004, they received a patient. He was barely alive from hypothermia and suffered a long-term memory loss, but managed to recover. He was found on the shore, with no IDs, but he was wearing the black hoodie that matched Misu's."

Neither detective believed what they'd just heard. "Shingyouji is still alive?" Jeffries asked in astonishment.

"Seems that way." Miller smiled widely. She pulled out something from the folder, which was a candid photo. A figure that was believed to be Kanemitsu Shingyouji was circled by a red marker. "Since he's already an adult, nobody kept an eye on him after he was discharged. A witness saw him in a homeless shelter for a few weeks before he left."

"To New York," Lilly commented.

"Can be," Scotty replied. "Need to find that Gii and Hayama-kun first."

"Got it!" Vera suddenly exclaimed from his spot before a computer, surprising the rest of them. "It's not hard, you know. There's no more Hayama in that place other than this one."

His colleagues automatically swarmed him. Even though they could see it, Vera kept reading the information out loud. He wasn't gathering the information only from the PD's database, but also from a site about pet shelter in New York. "Takumi Hayama, twenty-five years old. Born in Tokyo but raised in LA. No criminal records. Violinist and music teacher. Runs a shelter with his boyfriend Giichi Saki."

"' _At least if I'm gone, you still have someone to bring Dad down_ '. He was referring to Shingyouji." Lilly leaned back. "So this is actually the second chance Minoiwa's been talking about."

* * *

A/N: The next one is the last chapter. I can't seem to kill them, right? M, hope you don't mind XD

The acrobatic tennis and mom friend on Minoiwa and Akaike are references from their characters in TeniMyu (Kikumaru and Oishi) played by their actors.

And sorry, Akaike, for the friendzone. I didn't mean that, really 8D

Finally, Gii and Takumi play the Cameos! I made Takumi 4 years younger than Gii (he's 29 like most of the characters) because Mao isn't even 29 this year XD

Hope you enjoyed it so far! Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	9. Chapter 8 and Epilogue

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

* * *

Giichi Saki was actually a businessman, but he liked his side job in the pet shelter he'd founded. He was suave and talked a lot about the abandoned pets they were taking care of, and only stopped when Scotty flashed his badge.

"Rush and Valens, Philly PD."

"Is that so?" Recognition dawned on him, but he still looked suspicious. He opened one of the cages and put inside the puppy he'd been carrying since they first talked. "We've been waiting for you, but where are Shozou and Misu?"

"Misu's not out yet. Akaike needs some time to recover after Minoiwa's death."

Gii closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I've thought that'll happen to him."

"Were you close to him?"

"Yes, but not too much. I'm much closer to Shozou. We're childhood friends, but kinda drifted apart when I moved here. Well, enough about me. You're here not to talk about that." He opened the back door and peeked inside. "Takumi, come here for a moment."

Takumi Hayama walked into the room, carrying a kitten in his arms. "What is it, Gii?"

"Where's Jirou-kun? Don't let him sleep on such a busy day. These cops want to talk to him."

"I'll get him." Takumi nodded and disappeared to the back, but before eyeing the detectives with wonder. Not long after, he was back with another man behind him. The man looked nervous, and Scotty was reminded of a cornered animal.

"We'll let you be. Please, make yourself comfortable." With that Gii circled his arm around his boyfriend and they walked out the room. Lilly sat down on the nearest couch with her partner, and the man sat across from them.

She opened the conversation. "Hello, Shingyouji."

The man blinked a few times. "I know it's my name. Kanemitsu Shingyouji, isn't it? It's just… it doesn't feel right to use it anymore."

"Yes," Scotty answered. "What do you remember about your past?"

"Not much. It feels like looking at blurry images. There are some parts that I remember, when something triggers it, but the rest are either a blur or completely blank. That's why I left. I thought I can make a new start here."

Lilly pulled out Misu's photo and gave it to him. "Do you remember this guy?"

Shingyouji picked the picture. His eyes widened, as if remembered. "Who's this?"

"He's your boyfriend. Name's Arata Misu," Scotty explained. "He… he wants to see you."

"I don't know who he is, but I remember his eyes…" He sighed. "It was so cold."

"What is?"

"The river." Shingyouji let tears stream down his face. "I remember staying alive just to see those eyes again."

* * *

 _Cold. Numbing, freezing cold. Water was surrounding him, pushing his body to its pleasure. Shingyouji's body hit the rocks a lot of times, and he was sure his head was bleeding, but he couldn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. There weren't many of them, but it was enough to trigger a certain high school memory._

"When we're graduated, we'll run away, Arata-san."

"Don't be ridiculous." Arata-san didn't even look away from the stars.

"Arata-saaaaaan," Shingyouji whined teasingly. "How does America sound for you?"

"Shut up."

 _But he was the one who gave Shingyouji a ticket right after he graduated, the one who told Shingyouji that he'd bought an apartment in a city called Philadelphia. Shingyouji smiled, despite the fact that his lips felt so cold he barely able to move them. He remembered the sleepless nights they spent together in Shidou's dormitory, the night where Arata-san finally told him his own story. About the scars; temporarily placed on his body, but permanently resided in his heart. About his actually sickly figure driven by foodless habit and child neglect, about his struggle to get to the student council, about_ everything _._

"Arata-san is the strongest person I've ever seen."

"And you're the most annoying pet. Where's your chocolate candy?"

"You're hungry, aren't you, Arata-san? Please don't overwork yourself."

"Whatever, Shingyouji. I'll take this." With that, Misu ate the last candy Shingyouji had.

"Wait, Arata-san!" Shingyouji protested out of habit, but he was actually glad to see his master acting like this. It meant he was being his normal self, the self that Shingyouji had loved since he helped him getting into Shidou.

 _Shingyouji continued to watch the stars. His mind was elsewhere, telling him to stay alive, even after the rocks hit him again and again, turning Arata-san's name into a blank and his face into a blurry image._

 _Only his eyes remained, but that was enough._

* * *

 _EPILOGUE_

* * *

 **(Closing Song: 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day)**

Lilly and Scotty both stood, leaving Shingyouji with his thoughts. His hand was still holding Misu's picture, and it started to shake as he kept crying soundlessly. He finally brought it closer to his face and kissed it softly. Not so far behind him, Giichi Saki and Takumi Hayama watched him from the back door, a solemn look on the former's eyes and a small, relieved smile on the latter's face. They finally turned and left the room as well.

* * *

Akihiko Minoiwa just arrived in his office when Detective Nick Vera and his superior Lieutenant John Stillman walked in casually, followed by two police officers. It only took a few minutes before he was arrested for the murder of his son and sexual assault on the interning nurses and doctors in the hospital. As he was brought in shackles, he went past his secretary. Sagara only stared at him expressionlessly while watching him being taken away.

A while after Akihiko's office was cleared; Takahiro Sagara went to the next one. It was his own, shared with Reiji. The desk, photos, and everything belonged to Reiji were still there as if he were only in a business trip and would be back as soon as possible. He eyed the framed picture of little Reiji and his father, sitting on the desk. He remembered it was his young boss' favorite, because it was the first time he saw his father laughing. Slowly, he made his way to the desk and pulled the picture out its frame. After tearing it up to pieces, he turned Reiji's golden name plate down and left the room.

* * *

Detectives Kat Miller and Will Jeffries were moving out Shingyouji's folders into another box. They added more documents regarding to the case, which was Reiji Minoiwa's, before closing it. Miller wrote _MINOIWA, R. (March'09)_ on the body and _CLOSED_ on the lid. As they made their way out, Jeffries threw Shingyouji's case box into the trashcan.

* * *

Shozou Akaike was reading the newspaper in the park when a title caught his attention.

 _HOSPITAL CLOSED DOWN FOLLOWING SEXUAL ASSAULT_

He smiled slightly and folded the paper so he could read it more easily. Before he could do that, he looked up and saw Reiji Minoiwa, standing a few meters in front of him. He was smiling, and the wind was playing gently with his brown hair. No, he was _beaming_ as if he were so proud of what his best friend had done. Maybe he really was.

For Akaike, it was the most breathtaking image of Reiji he'd ever seen. They continued to stare at each other until Minoiwa gave a nod and disappeared. Akaike closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself, before returning to his newspaper.

* * *

The other news that made the papers—even though not as big as the aforementioned—was that Arata Misu was no longer wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He was given back his bag and clothes; now he walked out as a free man who'd been falsely convicted. The sunlight surprised him a bit; he'd never liked it in the first place, and the prison didn't offer much outdoor activities, after all. He gave a nod at Scotty, who'd been waiting outside his cell.

Lilly was already outside the gates. When she saw Misu, she opened the car and Shingyouji stepped out. He was wearing Misu's black hoodie, as tattered as it was. Misu recognized it almost immediately, and his breath caught. They only stood there for a long while, doing a staring contest. Misu was wondering whether he saw was real or just an illusion made by his mind.

 _This is your second chance._

Misu dropped his belongings and made his way towards his boyfriend, who looked like he was frozen on his place. They finally stood close to each other, but not yet touching. Shingyouji shifted, and Misu could see him pulling out a chocolate candy from his pocket. It was a gesture they were more than familiar with.

The former convict lifted his hands, and realized that they were slightly trembling. With one hand, he picked the small candy and stroked Shingyouji's cheek with the other. _He's real_.

The effect was immediate. Shingyouji opened his arms and pulled Misu into a tight hug. The movement was so surprising yet so _Shingyouji_ that Misu automatically reacted. He sneaked his hands on his boyfriend's back and hugged him in return, just as tight.

No words were spoken, but that was alright. This was enough.

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: WHOA IT'S DONE! M, I hope you like it. Everyone, hope you enjoyed your read!

I just can't get rid of the image of Gii with a puppy and Takumi with a kitten XD

I think this is the longest CC fic I've ever written. Had quite fun doing it 8D

Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	10. Credits

A/N: Maybe you're wondering why I'm using Minoiwa instead of… say, Sagara or even GiiTaku. I think _Ano, Hareta Aozora_ will be much better if the Misu/Shingyouji part was elaborated more, while using Minoiwa as the third wheel or something. I always feel like he can do better than just announcing snooker tournaments (even tho that was all he did in the manga, if I'm not wrong). I might be biased since I like Takasaki and I think he can do much better. But at least the GiiTaku part there is worth it, so no complaints at that one XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the OC. The songs, characters, and actors aren't mine.

Warning: **Spoilers**!

* * *

 _UNALLOYED_

A Cold Case x Takumi-kun Series Crossover

* * *

Written by: Seer M. Anno

Flashback: 2004 (5 years ago), multiple flashbacks to 2009

Flashback style: Color

Cause of death: Poisoned

New lead: Letter

Object used: Poison

Victims:

Kanemitsu Shingyouji: Taiki Naito (2004/2009)

Reiji Minoiwa: Shouta Takasaki (2004/2009)

Doers:

Reiji Minoiwa: Shouta Takasaki (2004/2009)

Relationship: Superior/Acquaintances

Motive: Heat of the moment/Accidental

Murder type: None

Confessed: Yes

Status: Already dead

Akihiko Minoiwa: Shigemitsu Ogi (2004/2009)

Relationship: Parent-Child

Motive: Silence

Murder type: Murder 1

Confessed: No

Status: Locked up

Ghost: Reiji Minoiwa appeared to Shozou Akaike.

Other Characters:

Arata Misu (falsely convicted): Ryouma Baba (2004/2009)

Shozou Akaike: Yukihiro Takiguchi (2004/2009)

Takahiro Sagara: Yuusuke Hirose (2004/2009)

Supporting Characters:

Takumi Hayama: Kyousuke Hamao (2009)

Giichi 'Gii' Saki: Daisuke Watanabe (2009)

Songs used (taken from Green Day's 2004 album American Idiot):

 **Opening Song: 'Holiday' by Green Day**

'City of the Damned' by Green Day

'Give Me Novocain' by Green Day

'Nobody Likes You' by Green Day

'Dearly Beloved' by Green Day

'She's a Rebel' by Green Day

'Tales of Another Broken Home' by Green Day

 **Closing Song: 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day**

* * *

So… yeah, this is the end. Hope you like it. I'll see you in another story!

Love,

Seer M. Anno


End file.
